vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Delusion Girl
|singers = Hatsune Miku |producers = (composition, lyrics, tuning) * Sidu (illustration, video) * Narita Shun (arrangement) * Kon / Gakusen-P (mastering) * Kaisei-P (tuning) * Shirakami Mashiro (bass) |links = }} Background "Delusion Girl" featuring Hatsune Miku is the VOCALOID cover of Touyu's original human version featured on his CD Live La Libera (ライブラリベラ). The song tells the tragic story of a man who, as an everyman in society, has been living a hopeless and hypocritical life "killing" his true self for the sake of livelihood. Chronically suffering from depression (he has been taking pills as shown in the MV) due to social pressures, the man develops a self-loathing mentality, and the cords in the train symbolize his self-destructive tendency. On his daily commute by subway in the morning as a salaryman, he sees a little girl falling out the warning line due to the rushing crowd. He jumps out the warning line, risking his life just to save the girl and thus a selfless "hero", as a way of self-vindication and for the recognition of society (imagined growing retweets and likes on Twitter is shown in this scene)––all but a wishful delusion to be dismissed during rush hour. One day, the man discovers that the cat whom he has been given milk to every day has been run over by a car, dead. Upon nearly crying, he realizes that he, a hypocrite caused by the harsh reality, who is unable to offer genuine emotions and support to others––his friend who was bullied, this cat, his family that he neglected, and his girlfriend who hanged herself––is no different from the lifeless corpse lying before him. Blaming everything from his surroundings on himself, his world falls further apart, and his mental state worsens to the extreme, as symbolized by the increased cracks in the visuals. Once again, on the subway platform, he sees the little girl tripping out the warning line. This time, he thinks, it's happening in reality and not a delusion. Finally, he is able to save someone. Jumping out the warning line, risking his life just to save the girl, he becomes the "hero" he aspires to be. While in the air, he sees the little girl, with vacant eyes, smiling, much to his joy. It is then that he realizes that all of it was once again a delusion and that in reality, he stepped out the platform to be hit by the oncoming train. And such a scene is to others nothing but an incident to be dismissed during rush hour. The event is reported lightly as an incident in the subway announcement in the end. The little girl whom the man made up was in fact based off of a girl he sees daily in the rushing crowd, who actually witnessed his act of suicide from the crowd and was traumatized by it. This song has entered the Hall of Fame. Lyrics Gallery Sidu_delusion_girl.png|Promotional art by Sidu External links *初音ミク Wiki *VocaDB *Karaoke and lyrics * Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Songs featuring Hatsune Miku